Asuka Langley Soryu
General General (ret.) Asuka Langley Soryu (a.k.a. Princess Nikki), three time President of the United States and long time commander of US Combined Forces (2012-2013 approx.). Currently retired with Japanese Citizenship. Originally 'TheHentaiChrist' and has also gone by 'DerpyHooves', 'Barrack Hussien Obama' and 'Sailor Saturn'. Known for tenaciousness in arguments, tactical combat savy, patience and an all consuming passion for Anime. Height: 5'1" Birthday: December 4, 2001 Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius Blood Type: A Origin: Wilhelmshaven, Lower Saxony, Germany Early History and TOP GUN Asuka (then TheHentaiChrist and DerpyHooves) originally commune and supply coordinater of the United States Military Unit TOP GUN and took over duties as Commanding Officer days after its formation. Asuka managed the development of the unit and its development to one of the three major US Military Units. TOP GUN, under Asuka, was known for its rebellious spirit and for bucking the authority of the US Government to direct it's affairs, though it is rumored that while publicly being scolded TOP GUN was in bed with the Government and in reality was a paramilitary organization and acting covertly to further Amerikan interests and pressure Russia. Asuka left TOP GUN in the late summer of 2012 after conflicts with, then-President and unit member Pfeiffer, over member adherence to activity standards. First Presidential Term and Advisory Roles Asuka challenged Pfeiffer for his second term in the office of the President days later, as both a joke and a middle-finger to the sitting President over the conflict. Soon after entering candidacy, Asuka was approached by members of Pfeiffer's administration, notably Feefaroni and Liquid_HOMICIDE, with concerns over Pfeiffer overreaching his authority in hiring mercenaries and general complaints about his difficult disposition. Asuka agreed to run in serious and, with the endorsement of Pfeiffer's staff, narrowly won a stunning upset. Asuka's first term was spent managing the affairs of AGC, the alliance recently formed by Pfeiffer towards the end of his administration, and rallying Amerikan damage in support of her allies. While uneventful, shoring up peace, securing the borders and guaranteeing support for US Allies came to govern Asuka's approach to foreign policy. The United States was, however, invaded by Poland days after the closing of Asuka's term and wiped, the Polish threat had been a sword of Damaclese hanging over the nation and one the US and her allies could do little to address. During the next several months, Asuka changed names to Barrack Hussien Obama (in a jest with his long time friend Shylock, then Mitt Romney), later to Sailor Saturn with the establishment of Bishoujo Senshi (later known as Public Security Section 9) before finally settling on Asuka Langley Soryu. During this time, Asuka also acquired the CEO role of Greenfield Investments and struck a deal with the US Government, selling them a controlling stake of GFI and the military units controlled by himself and Morbid_Mushroom (then xavier2oo0 or something, it was goofy and I don't remember). Asuka filled various roles in the US Government and became a key adviser to many administrations including InternationalRanger, Feefaroni, Jude Connors, toshopoint and LordRahl2. Third Polish Invasion and Aftermath Feefaroni's administration saw a third Polish invasion, however, eager to recruit the US to its side against Poland, much of the world rallied to her aid and, with Asuka in command of the entire US, various mercenary and rogue organizations and in cooperation with international efforts, the Polish juggernaut finally showed signs of strain and was turned back time and again in what became a stalemate of attacks and Resistance Wars in Russia. It is generally agreed this was the time when Asuka ceased to be a public figure in Amerika and became the de facto power behind the chair, self-described as a 'one-man Illuminati', for the better part of the next year. This lead to occasional clashes over policy, Asuka's sometimes over-bearing nature and penchant for argument although this period was marked as the Golden Age of the United States and ushered in months of peace and prosperity. Deasukafication, Return and BlackWater During the summer of 2013, friend and rival Morbid Mushroom ran and won the Presidency. Asuka sensed that his hat was being handed to him. Unwilling to both manage the functions of government he was responsible for and have little voice in governance, Asuka resigned command of the military units he and Mushroom had built, passed over leadership of GFI and took the summer off. Asuka returned months later, after a war with Kanada over Kanada East Coast lead to an invasion by Mexico and an outright coalition aimed at halting Amerikan influence known as the UN and supported by Iran, Indonesia and her satellite states, along with a few others and a very frustrated Lich98 manning the helm and Mushy gathering former members of the US military to a mercenary unit called BlackWater. Asuka met with the UN in the hopes of negotiating a peace, but could not reach an agreement as he felt the US position was too weak to negotiate and the UN demands unreasonable. Asuka then ran for President, shoring up allied support for battles on US soil, he turned his troops on the vast colonies of Iran and Indonesia. Though US territories were under siege by Mexiko, Kanada, and China, the UN's power-houses quickly realized the precarious position they were in and a temporary cease fire was reached within three days. Within seven days, Asuka had negotiated a unique rental deal (the same one he had originally offered the UN) where by the US would occupy KEC and pay 100% of taxed wages to the Kanadian government. His peace achieved, Asuka focused on repaying the favors of his allies for their support by supporting their various battles through the remainder of this and the next term. Domestically, the question of BlackWater finally came to a head. Said Asuka, "Mushy's my friend but, you know, he can be a bit brash and combative, especially back then. I think he felt like he really had something to prove to me or to Amerika or something. It seemed like he really wanted to pick a fight, trolling the chat with allied fights he had been hired to fight against us and even threatening Civil Wars and fighting against us in Canada. I mean, he said the Civil War thing was a joke and, honestly, I didn't really care either way but other people saw it and weren't laughing. I dunno, maybe I should have fought with him a little or something. I guess it might have come off as placating or dismissive to just smile and say, 'Sure, that's fine man. Start a Civil War if you want to' but I feel like it's the President's job to keep their eye on the long game and not get bogged down with petty shit. So, that's what I tried to do." During the following term of Vladimir, Asuka made contact with Mexikan President-for-Life Ciia about conflicts between Mexiko and Portugal and, in a moment of idle curiosity, asked if Mexiko might be interested in a similar deal as Kanada had. Ciia found the prospect interesting, but felt the Mexikan nationals would not be likely to accept such an agreement. Asuka laughed and agreed but was surprised to see Ciia reply saying that perhaps there was room for discussion after all. Asuka passed the tip off to Vladimir and a rental deal was reached shortly there after, along with a surprise and fast friendship with Mexiko. Though they had long been rivals and the Amerikans were very familiar with the late-night appearance of Heroes of Mexico to challenge Amerikan timezone dominance, the end of hostile relations, when it came, seemed overdue and Amerika found the friend and partnership it had so long looked for in Kanada had been right there, the whole time. With this, the Golden Age ended and Amerika slid into responsibly managed but boring inactivity. The Last Hurrah and Retirement As Asuka had promised many times in the past, he sought citizenship in Japan when it was finally added to the pool of nations. Asuka invited the nation hopping and seemingly frustrated Mushy to Japan. They became frustrated with an inactive CP, who was later banned for running multis, and a congress that was silent and couldn't pass an impeachments after several attempts, even after the CP requested it, the two players combined brash quota finally outweighed their reasoning and Asuka started a Civil War funded by Mushy and BlackWater. This earned Asuka a permanently bad reputation amongst the Japanese and, with that, swore off politics and public life in general. Asuka has more or less retired to a life of two-clicking, occasional battle swoops, and an eternal quest to pass on his knowledge to the young via IRC. Category:Autobiography